


Subspace

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [11]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Insults, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight fought the Subspace Emissary long ago. Now, the term "subspace" has taken on a whole new meaning...





	Subspace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, I'm bored, and I'm far too horny for my own good. And after a nice, rough session with my husband, I felt like dabbling in some BDSM with these three.

Marth isn’t ashamed to admit (at least to his lovers) that he sometimes likes to be treated roughly. So, when Ike had cornered him after an intense training session, that certain predatory gleam in his eye, the prince had leaned up to whisper, “Tonight… Will you and Meta Knight take me? Subspace rules?”

“Subspace rules” was a special code for them, and Ike had been all too happy to oblige. Meta Knight wasn’t hard to convince, either. Just as Marth felt a need to be controlled, he had a need to conquer. The three of them meet in the ruined fortress where they had first teamed up to fight the Subspace Emissary. This had become their secret hideout, where they could do anything they wanted without being discovered by other Smashers. “Subspace” to the others meant the realm of their vanquished enemy. To Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight, it was the key to a prolonged session of rough sex.

Subspace, the state of mind often experienced by a submissive during intense BDSM or dominance/submission play, was a term that Marth had read in a certain book of which nobody was allowed to speak. Though the book itself had been torn apart in the battle waged over its ownership, the three swordsmen had learned more than enough to keep them entertained for a while. The prince had experienced subspace before, but until recently he hadn’t had a name for it.

Now, he’s preparing to enter that space. He arrived at the fortress first, and was already naked when the other two came into the bedroom they had commandeered for themselves. Marth is in position, kneeling near the door, heedless of the hard stone floor, his eyes downcast and his heart pounding in his chest.

“Were you waiting for us?” Ike asks, kicking off his boots.

“Yes,” Marth says, his tone unreadable.

“Did you prepare yourself as we asked?” Meta Knight takes the prince’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up so ocean-blue eyes meet starlight gold.

There’s only slight hesitation in Marth’s voice when he says, “Yes.”

“Already?” Ike steps over to Marth, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him into a standing position. The prince merely whimpers, his hands coming up to clutch at Ike’s fist. Ike spins Marth around so the slender man’s back is pressed against Ike’s chest, and reaches down. “Yeah, you did. You’re eager for it, huh?” A small tremor makes its way down Marth’s body. “Well?”

“Y- yes…”

“Slut,” Ike laughs darkly, throwing Marth away from him so the prince stumbles against the bed. It’s made of three rickety old bedframes shoved together, covered with tattered mattresses and some new blankets they had pilfered from Smash Castle.

“You’ll have to earn it,” Meta Knight says, stepping towards the bed. He removes only his sabatons, cape, and pauldrons; his gauntlets and mask remain in place, and it just makes him look fiercer. He and Ike sit beside each other on the bed. Meta Knight grabs the top of Marth’s head, pulling him closer as the prince falls to his knees in front of them.

Marth knows what to do before he’s told. His mouth falls open, and he accepts the hot, hard length that Ike pushes towards him. The mercenary has undressed already, and has his belt in hand. “That’s good,” he groans as Marth bobs up and down on him and he is gradually worked into Marth’s throat. “Meta Knight, here…” He gives the belt to Meta Knight, who uses it to strap Marth’s arms behind his back.

The addition of thick, rough leather encircling his wrists puts Marth into an even deeper state of arousal. He opens his throat to Ike’s cock as his own aches between his legs. Before he can even pull back to breathe, though, Meta Knight is tugging at him. He pops off of Ike’s cock with a little gasp, and finds himself forced down onto Meta Knight, whose member is shorter but much thicker. He struggles not to scrape it with his teeth, simultaneously anticipating and fearing the punishment for doing so.

“Hey, I wasn’t done!” Ike barks, but Meta Knight doesn’t bother to even look at him. Ike grabs for another belt, this one a thinner strap that goes with his armor, and uses it to loop around Marth’s neck. Pausing briefly to ensure it can’t choke the prince, that it’s not too tight and that the buckle is not in a position to cause any damage, he pulls it like a leash so that Marth is forced off of Meta Knight. The suddenness of this motion makes him graze the knight as he’s pulled up, and the knight growls.

“If you have a problem with it, then make yourself useful and prepare him.”

“I want to go first this time!” Ike protests. The two are now arguing over Marth like he’s the last piece of candy, and the prince gets a thrill from it. It makes him feel safe and wanted to be objectified like this, knowing that his boyfriends are only getting into their roles. For once, he can shut off his mind and let someone else take over. It’s immensely freeing for someone who has spent his entire life making difficult choices.

“You do not have that right.” Meta Knight once again grips Marth’s hair and takes hold of the strap around his wrists. He pulls the boy onto the bed, holding him close as he stares Ike down.

“What gives you the right to have him first all the time?” Ike demands, reaching for Marth’s legs and dragging the prince’s lower half towards him. Marth is now between the two, lying across the bed, arms still bound behind his back.

“I’m older,” Meta Knight says, smirking under his mask.

Ike scowls, and spreads Marth’s thighs. “Fine,” he says. “Have him blow you. I’ll just take his ass.”

“Nnh!” Marth moans as Ike teases his slick entrance with expert fingers.

“You want it?” Ike grins, lining up with Marth’s entrance and plunging deep inside in one go. “You got it!”

Marth wants to scream, but he can’t make a sound. His mouth hangs open, his eyes wide, as Ike fucks him with hard, fast strokes. Meta Knight watches for a moment, liking the picture the two humans make. The look on Marth’s face, almost akin to surprise, is enough to make the knight groan in need. He moves around a little, so he’s beside Marth. Then he reaches down and forces Marth’s head to turn towards him.

“Open,” Meta Knight runs his gloved thumb over Marth’s lower lip, and the prince obediently opens his mouth. Rocked back and forth by Ike’s thrusting, Marth can barely concentrate on taking Meta Knight into his mouth. Meta Knight pushes forward, forcing himself into Marth’s throat, and Marth can only angle his head to take it in.

Marth wants to come already, but Ike’s squeezing the base of his cock. With a few more brutal thrusts, Ike shouts and floods Marth with hot semen. Meta Knight allows himself to lose control, gripping the back of Marth’s head and rolling him over as he fucks his throat. He, too, reaches climax, and Marth splutters and chokes as he’s released, thick cum trailing down his cheek. The knight had allowed him frequent breaks to breathe, but it was intense and the prince is dizzy from arousal and lack of air.

They’re far from done with him. Marth is getting desperate, and starts pressing his thighs together to rub himself. Ike forces his legs apart again, and Meta Knight secures a small leather ring to the base of Marth’s dick – a cock ring, Marth realizes. He has no idea where Meta Knight got it, but he groans as he realizes they’re not going to let him come for a while.

“Ah!” Marth gasps as he’s pulled up and spun around, pushed into Meta Knight’s waiting arms. Ike is right behind him, pressing him into the knight as he nips at his ear.

“Look how easy he is,” Ike says, running his hands down Marth’s waist. “Even after being left like that, he’s gonna let us do what we want to him.”

“He’s certainly obedient,” Meta Knight comments. “Are you ready for round two?

“Think we can both fit?” Ike asks. The prince shivers, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He’s kneeling on the mattress, trapped between the two, utterly powerless.

“I don’t see why not,” Meta Knight says, tipping Marth’s face up with a firm hand under the prince’s chin. He smirks cruelly behind his mask. “We can make him accept us.”

“Nnh…” Their conversation is turning Marth on immensely, even without Ike’s rough hands feeling him up. Ike reaches around to slip his finger between Marth’s lips, encouraging him to suck on it. Meta Knight shifts so he is leaning back with Marth against him, his legs on either side of the warrior and his knees crooked upward by the knight’s feet. The knight is already getting hard again, Marth notes with some surprise.

Ike pulls his hand away and pushes his finger into Marth’s entrance. Meta Knight steadies Marth’s hips, and Ike reaches around to pump the knight’s member, lubing it up and drawing it out fully in three strokes.

Marth bites his lip as the knight’s thick, blunt cock pushes into him. Held against Meta Knight, he can’t move at all as Meta Knight pulls him downward, forcing him to take it all. His mouth opens in a silent cry, his breath leaving him. “Ha- aaaah…”

“Let it out. I want to hear you,” Ike growls into Marth’s ear, and Marth chokes back a scream as Ike pushes into him alongside Meta Knight.

A silent exchange between the two warriors confirms how they’re going to do this. Meta Knight’s hands tighten on Marth’s hips, almost crushing him; Ike grabs onto Marth’s waist, thrusting forward suddenly. “Kh- KYA!” A sharp cry finally escapes, and Marth leans his head back against Ike’s shoulder.

“He’s a good little bitch,” Ike says, pulling out slowly and slamming back in, burying himself entirely as his cock is pressed against Meta Knight’s in the intensely tight heat.

“Look at me,” Meta Knight commands, and Marth opens his eyes. Meta Knight’s mask, still in place, makes him look truly fearsome. The prince’s heart hammers in his chest. He can feel them rip away his control, feel them invading him decisively, recklessly. He can barely breathe for the feeling of surrender that comes over him. “Good boy…” Stroking along the smooth waist with his thumbs, Meta Knight shoves himself as deeply as he can and holds still while Ike picks up the pace. The mercenary’s ridged length rubs along the underside of his, creating a delicious friction.

“You’re ours, aren’t you?” Ike groans, slowing down just enough to shift on the bed. “I think he likes it, though.”

“Yes, he does seem to tighten up when we say that.”

“Fucking slut… Ngh!” Marth clenches up even more, almost preventing Ike from moving. The mercenary just charges forward, though, heedless of Marth’s increasingly loud screams. “Look what we’ve turned him into. Bet nobody back home would recognize him like this.”

“All the better…” Meta Knight growls, the sound reverberating from deep within him. “We can keep him to ourselves.”

“AH! Pl- please…!” Marth isn’t sure what he’s begging for. He yelps as Ike smacks his backside.

“Did we say you could talk?” Ike’s voice is ragged, he’s panting against Marth’s hair, and Marth closes his eyes, only to receive a sharp bite to his nipple.

“I said look at me, _puta_ ,” Meta Knight says. “I want to see you like this.”

“N- no…!” Marth whimpers, but opens his eyes all the same, unable to look away from Meta Knight’s fierce gaze.

“Don’t tell us ‘no’,” Ike begins thrusting harder, faster, and Marth can’t scream anymore; his voice is already raw. “You belong to **us**!” He emphasizes this with a particularly hard thrust. Marth is so close to the edge, but the cock ring is preventing him from reaching his goal. He cries out in need and frustration.

Ike is still thrusting, taking Meta Knight along for the ride within the prince. “How fortunate we are…” the knight says, his voice betraying only the slightest loss of composure. “To have our own fuck doll.”

Marth’s dick twitches at the words “fuck doll”. Ike is always willing to engage in some dirty talk, but coming from Meta Knight, it sounds even more lewd. “You know,” Ike says, stilling as he catches his breath, “we shouldn’t have to do all the work, here. Let’s have him put in some effort.”

“Good idea.” Meta Knight shifts back, bringing Marth with him. Ike lays down on the bed, his legs on either side of Meta Knight and Marth kneeling between them, both still locked into place inside him. Marth can barely hold himself up. “Show us how much you like it,” Meta Knight says.

“I- I ca- n’t…” Marth groans. He feels as if his legs are going to give out at any second.

Holding onto Marth’s bound wrists, Ike twists one arm just enough to make the prince gasp. “You don’t want us to get mad, do you?”

“If you want us to let you come, you have to work for it,” Meta Knight says, gloved hands digging into Marth’s thighs.

Marth has no choice but to start bouncing up and down, balanced by Ike’s steady grip on his arm. “Nh… Nnnnh…! Ah…” He glares at Meta Knight, his mouth hanging open as he pants desperately. “Y- you… You bast- bastards…”

“You’d better not insult us, _Prince_ ,” Ike’s grip on Marth’s arm tightens, and Marth bites back a shout.

“The next words out of your mouth had better be ‘Please come inside me’,” Meta Knight says, his eyes starting to turn purple. Even with the slow pace, forcing Marth to ride them is bringing the knight incredibly close again.

“Nh! Ah, ah, I- I ca- AH!” Marth’s thighs finally buckle, and he slips, sinking down onto them all at once. “Pl- please! Please co- come ins- ide m- me!”

Meta Knight obliges the younger man, growling as he releases. Ike isn’t far behind him, thrusting upward uncontrollably as he shouts. Marth squeezes them as best he can, loving the way they fill him up, loving that hot wetness that spreads deep within him, but hating the ring that is preventing him from fully enjoying it.

“Agh, fuck…” Ike throws his arm over his face, shaking all over.

“That’s our good little cum whore…” Meta Knight sighs, allowing himself to slide out. Marth whines, and finally loses his balance, falling over to the side, trying to press his thighs together.

“You… You promised…” Marth whimpers, opening one eye to look pleadingly at Meta Knight.

“That’s not how you ask for something,” Meta Knight says calmly.

Marth gulps, and says, “Please… Please let me… c- come…”

“How?” Ike rolls over so he can pull Marth to him. “You gotta tell us.”

“I- I…” Marth’s face couldn’t be any redder. He’s not sure how to ask. “Please, I want to…”

“You just want release?” Meta Knight comes up behind him, and the prince is cushioned between them again, lying on his side. He feels the belt at his wrists fall loose. “Do it yourself.”

Marth turns his head, opening his mouth to say something, but Ike grips his chin and turns him back so he can kiss him. Marth melts, his body going limp as Ike’s tongue explores him. “Your hands are free,” Meta Knight says, taking one of Marth’s hands in his and guiding it to the prince’s straining erection. “Show us what you like.”

“Mmnh…” Marth moans as Ike withdraws. The mercenary shifts so he can bite at Marth’s neck, and Meta Knight begins nipping between his shoulder blades. Obediently, Marth begins stroking himself with one hand as the other finds his entrance, pushing inside and feeling how stretched he’s become. He’s so taut that when Ike releases the snap on the cock ring, he comes right away. “Nnaaaaah! AAAaaaah!” He’s held securely, thrashing between his lovers, left to cry out his pleasure as he trembles all over.

When he finally descends again, he feels as if he’s waking up from a deep sleep. Everything is hazy. He barely registers Meta Knight rubbing his back, and Ike brushing his sweaty bangs away from his face. Subspace is a disconnect from reality, and it takes him a while to come back to Earth. For all their insults and rough treatment, Ike and Meta Knight are now gentle, holding their lover close. When Marth finally reaches full awareness, Ike is sitting up against the headboard with Marth leaning into his chest, and Meta Knight has just returned with a pitcher of water. He helps Marth hold the jug while he drinks his fill, and then settles on Marth’s other side. Shifting a little, Marth realizes that they’ve already cleaned him up.

“What time is it?” His voice is a little hoarse when he speaks.

“1:30,” Meta Knight says, adding, “am,” when Marth frowns in confusion.

“Already… So, we may as well stay here for the night.”

“I doubt you could walk out of here, anyway,” Ike chuckles, nuzzling the top of Marth’s head.

“Mmm, probably not,” Marth smiles a little as he feels the ache deep within his body. It’s a good kind of ache, but he’s going to need to rest for a day.

The three swordsmen cuddle up together as they drift off to sleep. It’s going to be some time before any of them will be up and about.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was curious/didn't know, "puta" is a Spanish word meaning "slut/bitch/whore/general derogatory term". It is in the feminine form, and in some places, when used like this, it refers to a submissive gay male. At least, where I come from it does.


End file.
